THE BLUE MOONs WOLF
by lokifangirl-november
Summary: Gaia is defeated .. However, one of the seven will have to bear a curse that was brought down by her . Who will it be ? (A certain son of Poseidon ?) One of them is bound for a thrilling and "howling" adventure that they will face yet again .Nico Di Angelo will follow them to save that one demigod along with an unexpected ally ...
1. Chapter 1

_**THE BLUE MOON'S WOLF**_

 _~~Chapter 1 : Gaia's revenge_ ~~

Before the rise of the roman emperors.

Before the fall of Gaia.

The oracle of Delphi had been overtaken by Apollo's (God of prophecy , sun and music ) biggest enemy : Python , who had been brought back by Gaia the Goddess of Earth . Python now laid there at Delphi , curled amongst the rocks and breathing in volcanic fumes , when suddenly the sand on the ground in front of him swirled and took on the form of Gaia.

Gaia opened her eyes which were as green as toxic , "You wanted to speak to me Python ?" : She asked serenely .

"Lady Gaia.." Python hissed, giving an acknowledging nod, "I have just seen something from the future that might interest you." : he said .

Gaia smirked , " Does the future show my children : the giants, winning the war over the olympians ?" : she asked .

Python stiffled a snort of disbelievement , "If your children were going to win , I wouldn't have needed to tell you anything !" he replied exasperatedly , "No." Python continued,"I foresaw the opposite : You and your giant children WILL fail ."

Gaia's stopped smiling, her face an expression like a rough rock.

"Is there a way ?": she asked , her voice a whisper as though the foretelling of her defeat had taken away her voice.

"No." : Python said , shaking his reptilian head ," You are still bound to fail in the end , one way or another .." and then recoiling slightly as the earth around Gaia had started to tremble and crack .

"After all that… We will still **FAIL**?! " Gaia screamed , her face contorting . As the ground shook in contrast to Gaia's anger, Python wished that there is a hole that he can hide in as the stalactites that are towering over him swaying dangerously . " **I will crush the seven demigods who had went on the quest with earthquakes and avalanches ! I will curse them to the very edg-** " Suddenly she stopped her ranting and her anger seemed to cool down to a tremor .

A smile slowly appeared on her lips (which Python find it scarier than the swaying stalactites) and she spoke : " I will not go down failing only , I will make the seven suffer with a curse that i will put on one of their most valued crew members ! My revenge will be a bite to them !"

"How exactly do you plan on doing that ?" : Python asked curiously.

"Oh Python.. You'll see.. Why not check the future ? I thought you can foresee it ?" : Gaia said , with a smile and a wave of her hand , she was gone in a swirl of sand .

"Creepy." :Python muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

~~ _Chapter 2 : Use Percy as a Pinata ?~~_

Back to the present, where Gaia and the Giants are already defeated .

The seven demigods who had went on the quest to stop Gaia are now enjoying life at their best at Camp Half-Blood , which the return of Leo Valdez (son of Hepheastus) made it even more enjoyable as they had thought that he was dead ("Which he should be." : Nico Di Angelo kept saying) . Together , they agreed to have a party right here in Camp-Half Blood , to celebrate their victory over the giants and Gaia , calling it "The Argo 2 Reunion Party".

Now, they sat around a table at the dining pavilion, discussing on what to buy for the party.

"Ok guys,the "Argo 2 Reunion Party" is on the go , any suggestions on what to buy for the party ?" : Annabeth Chase , daughter of Athena ,asked with a notebook and pen in her hand ,ready to take down notes.

"A pinata , food , party poppers … Oh and the food must be blue ." Replied Percy Jackson , a son of Poseidon.

"A pinata ?" :Piper Mclean , daughter of Aphrodite , asked with a puzzled expression .

"Blue food ?" : Nico Di Angelo added.

"What i mean is necessary items Seaweed Brain… However, maybe we can use you as the pinata .." Annabeth joked and her stormy-grey eyes gleamed mischievously , while everyone around the table laughed loudly.

"Hey! No thanks Wise Girl , I am waay too precious to be hit and cracked open for candy ." : Percy said in between laughters , then he reached over to her and planted a kiss right on her forehead .

As a demigod, Percy and the others treasure these types of moments, where you calmly sit at a place joking with friends or being together with your girlfriend without monsters constantly attacking them at a daily basis.

Especially when demigods are known to have a short life expectancy ...yes ..such moments needed to be treasured when you live in a dangerous cycle.

Annabeth looked up at Percy, her eyes glazed with the love that she had usually reserved for him and her blond hair flowing with the winds made her look like an Angel..

"Not look like.." Percy thought , "She is my Angel." As Annabeth turned away to resume the discussion .. He told himself : " There is no way I would ever harm her ."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys! I love it ! I will do my best to continue as much as i can :)


	3. Chapter 3

∽∽ _Chapter 3 : The Curse Strikes_ ∽∽

* * *

Night fell as the party started, which is located at the campfire , and near the area .. there was a rustle in the bushes. A male voice , deep and murderous ,can be heard whispering : " I have told you what the boy looks like , now go and get him, prove to me that you can do this."

A second voice answered timidly : " What if I can't ?"

The male voice replied : " There is no way you can't do this , I have taught you many times on how to do it !" as though he was scolding a little kid.

The second voice whispered : "And if i fail ?"

"You are no daughter of mine." the male voice said harshly , the venom deep in his words.

The bushes rustled again, however, the voices had disappeared into the dark gloom..

* * *

The party was going on well, with high-tech barbeque pits , games and the campfire itself… who else can ask for better party than this ?

The demigods were enjoying themselves tremendously anyway.

Frank Zhang, a son of Mars , was playing 'Pin the tail on the centaur' with Hazel Lavesque , daughter of Pluto,which he was occasionally unsuccessful as he kept on pinning the tail on somebody's butt instead.

Piper was talking to Jason Grace , a son of Jupiter, about her dad's newest movie : 'Rise of The Olympians' and that her father was acting as Zeus in this movie . However, his costume had made him look more like the hippie Zeus that Jason has in his cabin rather than the real regal like Zeus. In response to that, Jason spurted out the apple juice that he was drinking and immediately burst out laughing.

Percy and Nico were at a corner , comparing swords : celestial bronze against stygian iron . Until.. It escalated to a poking contest , each saying that his sword is better than the other's.

Annabeth meanwhile , had been trying to teach Reyna , a daughter of Bellona , how to weave .

The campfire roared bright yellow in contrast to the mood of the party goers around it, till it started to lower down to a sputter .Everybody paused for a moment ,dreading about the party ending too quickly….

"Yesh, don't worry kids ! Uncle Leo will get more firewood for you !" Leo said ,to the relief of everyone.

Percy gave one last poke for Nico and got up saying : "Hey ! Wait up ! I am coming with you !" and jogged to catch up with Leo .

Soon, Percy and Leo's arms were piled up with firewood ('dryad free' fire wood of course) and they started to walk back to the campfire .

"So…. As the son of Poseidon, you probably get VIP passes to sushi shops right ?": Leo Valdez asked , barely hiding the grin on his face .

"WHAT ?! There is no way I would ever eat that 'thing'. Why would anyone want to harm innocent fish and make them into 'rolls' ?! : Percy replied with disgust .

"Huh." Leo gave a shrug but continued to smile . " One last question though…" He said , suddenly looking serious .

"Are you Aquaman's brother ?"

A slight pause, then…

" OH MY GODS !" When can you guys stop the joke about me and Aquaman ? That guy is not even real !" Percy exclaimed as Leo laughs in guffaws .

Suddenly, a whimpering like a dog's could be heard through the bushes, Percy stopped talking and held out a hand to silence Leo who was still laughing .

The whimpering sound continued as Percy followed it and trekked through the undergrowth with Leo following closely behind him . The sound brought an image of a hellhound to Percy's mind, but he knew that was not it , hellhounds don't usually whimper (except for his own pet hellhound : Mrs O ' Leary) and whatever it was, it sounded like it was in terrible pain and needed help.

Percy reached into the darker part of the forest and stood in front of a Gooseberry bush beside a tree, he then took out his sword while Leo took out a hammer from his magical toolbelt. Percy looked at Leo and the other nodded that he is ready , he parted the bushes to reveal …

A white wolf.

It was lying on a patch of moss,with it's head laid on it's front paws and whimpering at the same time ..

Percy stared at the wolf in awe, the wolf is beautiful , no doubt about it , with the moonlit fur shining on it's slim body , the claws gleamed like diamonds and it's eyes that are now looking at him shine gold, shaped like water droplets.

"Uh.. Percy ?" Leo's voice broke him out of his stance, " Should we kill it ?" Leo asked tentatively at his side , his hammer raised .

"No Leo ." Percy lowered Leo's hammer with his other hand and said " Look at it, it is in pain and probably is just a normal wolf who just so happens to have stumbled into the enchanted woods . You know that happens sometimes ."Percy said , his eyes again looking at the wolf but with concern now .

'Should i tell the others ?' Leo asked, putting the hammer back into the compartments of the belt and starting to pick the firewood up again.

" Nah, I will fix the wolf up myself and be back at the campfire in a flash , why don't you go back there first ?" Percy asked.

"Ok then . Let's just hope that Frank hasn't poked anyone to death first , we seriously should not have let him play that game…" Leo said and walked off with the firewood on his arms.

Soon, Percy was alone with only the white wolf for company , he put down his dran sword and firewood on the floor beside him , the wolf watched curiously.

* * *

It watched, as the boy tended to the white wolf, checking for the source of it's injury . A growl grew in it's throat everytime the boy touched it .

It wanted to jump on the boy and rip out his throat for that matter, but no… she needs to learn and besides.. All good things come to those who wait .

* * *

Percy could not find anything wrong with the wolf's back legs , so he moved on to the front paws and checking the body for any sort of injuries.

"Huh. I still can't see what's wrong with you .. But you're quite tame for a wolf that lives in the wild." Percy said , smiling at the wolf, the wolf stared intently and surveyed him in return .

Whatever happened next , Percy in all his years of training , he was not prepared for it .

Percy's hand wandered close , _too close ,_ to the wolf's mouth as he was checking the fore paws of it . When **suddenly** , the wolf with a sudden burst of strength and speed , moved forward and bit Percy's bare left hand.

" Aaargh !" Percy yelled in shock and retreated with his back faced towards the tree, his other uninjured hand now clutching the bitten hand that is now bleeding profusely like a river.

The white wolf immediately got up and was gone in a flash of leaps and bounds.

Percy had felt pain beyond anything before and that was from tasting Gorgon's blood in Tartarus, but nothing prepared him for what he was going to experience : pure agony.

It was as if acid was dribbling down from the wound in his hand and going into his system like molten slag in a furnace.

Percy groaned and struggled to get up, he managed to a crawling position and started to drag himself out of the woods . He knew he needed water to heal himself, however, when he looked around , there was no water in sight.

"How can a bite hurt this much ?!" Percy thought dreadingly, his insides burning with every movement that he made in an attempt to get into the open area. His bleeding hand left a trail of droplets as he moved.

Finally, Percy collapsed at the end of the woods and with his remaining strength, he called out weakly : "H-Help..S-Somebody.." Until pain and exhaustion overtook him and he fell ...unconscious.

* * *

It had followed the boy, observing . After the other wolf had done it's deed , it wanted to howl with joy : for it's child's successful play and the revenge that it had sought for so long had been acheived.

But wait.. What if there was another prize ? The son of one of the most powerful gods as his potential follower ?

It ducked back into the shadows , leaving only the stench of a wet dog behind … The boy will be observed for now …

* * *

March Holidays are not that great , tried to update during that last week but .. as you can see i can't…

Things are finally getting a little tense here isn't it ? Who is that white wolf ? Who wants Percy as his follower ? And last of all : What will happen to Percy himself ?

Stay tuned for more and keep those reviews coming ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

∽∽ _Chapter 4 : Annabeth and her doubts_ ∽∽

Percy woke up subconsciously , his mind drifting in between dreams and reality . Percy could feel himself lying on the bed and then he vaguely recalled that he had been attacked by a .. wolf. His body felt as if it had been ironed and laid out on a carpet of glass , the hand which had been bitten also did not really helped matters .

"What happened to him ?" A voice caught his attention, it was Annabeth's and she sounded as though someone had ripped out her heart .

"Leo said that he was helping an injured wolf…" Another voice replied, it was Nico's.

"I know that he likes to help people even animals … but…" and Annabeth's voice broke.

"Hey, it's going to be alright . Percy has a strong will and he has faced worse than this , he will come , he will never leave you here alone ." : Nico assured her , though his voice also sounded uneasy.

Percy wanted to get up and tell them that he is okay , but his body is restricting him from doing anything to reassure them and once again … his mind lose consciousness .

* * *

His dreams were never great but if there were a rating or commenting section for this dream , he would have put a ⅖ plus stating that it is weird .

He was walking towards a moonlit pond in a forest, it's glittering pool reflecting the full moon in the sky. He took a look in the pool and a visage startled him : a black wolf with sea - green eyes stared back at him.

A gust of wind distracted him from the reflection and he looked up.

And there it is on a hill , the white wolf that had bitten him , it was looking at him with sorrowful eyes . It opened its mouth and spoke to him before thunder suddenly struck at it and Percy shouted out a warning . But it was too late .

His dreams overtook again him again and he drifted ..

* * *

When Percy finally came around for good , he opened his eyes and blinked as the sunlight hit them . He sat up but only to be tackled back on the bed again by somebody.

"Seaweed brain ! You're finally awake !" Annabeth cried out with joy and hugged him fiercely.

"Can' ." Percy gasped then she let go and studied him closely. "What happened to you ?" She asked , her face furrowing in worry.

Percy explained briefly what had happened, how he had found the wolf and decide to help it and was checking it when it bit him on the hand then ran off. He held up his bitten hand , which is already healing to the point where it is only showing faint white but still visible teeth marks.

"But how could a wolf bite hurt that much ? Luckily Leo did not walk too far off and doubled back when he heard you yell, your skin was turning grey by the time he found collapsed outside of the woods. " Annabeth said , her eyes on his bitten hand , scrutinizing it . "I was so worried … You were out for two days Percy ."

"TWO DAYS ?!" Percy exclaimed in shock , he had been out for that long ? He thought of his mom, who was probably worried sick by now , he groaned and put his face in his hands .

Annabeth must have guessed what he was thinking about , she took a golden drachma coin out from her pocket and placed it on the bedside table. "When you are feeling better , give your mom a call, she has been worried about you. I am going to tell Chiron and the others that you're up." She got up from her seat and planted a kiss on his forehead before heading out.

Later on , other demigods crowded around Percy saying about how worried they were and that they were glad that he is alright after all .

Annabeth stood further at the back along with their immortal teacher Chiron, who is now in centaur form.

"So Percy admits that he was bitten by a wolf ?" Chiron asked , his expression unreadable.

" Yes . But it could have been a normal wolf ! Not a …" Annabeth stopped , the idea of Percy getting bitten by a … no, it is too hard to comprehend that.

"You and I have our doubts child , but it can only be determined … at a full-moon night , that is the only time when we can confirm whether if Percy has been.. 'Changed' ."Chiron concluded.

"Will he be the same after that ?" disasters still strikes here and there, when will it ever stop ?

"I am afraid .. I can't answer that, it is all on him ." Chiron answered , watching the demigods with sympathy. After going through so much, disaster still syriked them in droves, when will it ever stop ?

* * *

OK this story is quite short but the fun or excitement starts in the next chapter !

Want to say thanks to Lintsu13 for her unwavering support as she waits for me to update :) and the other people who had followed me or the story :) . Hope that i can see 50 reviews and 20 followers when i come back !


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys ! Sorry for the long wait , i did not have time to type out everything and update . I will try to put in two more chapters before i go as i have exams coming up and i definitely will not have enough time to update .

Thanks for the reviews !

* * *

∽∽ _Chapter 5 : The Calm Before The Storm_ ∽∽

Few days later , Percy laid on the turf of the beach , later that night with his eyes closed with pleasure. Earlier in the morning , his mother had answered his iris call with limitless amount of anxiety filled questions as he had predicted.

-Percy's conversation with his mom-

Using the Drachma that Annabeth had given him a few days ago , he tossed it into the spring in his room as he said : " Oh Iris Goddess of Rainbows , please accept my offering ."

The coin disappeared into the spring as it shimmered , "Sally Jackson , Manhattan." :he said.

The spring shimmered, then showing his mom's apartment , specifically the kitchen. Where his mother was washing dishes and dropped them instantly when she saw Percy's face in the mist .

"Oh thank gods ! " his mother cried out, her face a mask of worry " Percy, are you alright ?"

"Yeah it's okay mom .. I am fine !" Percy smiled "How's Paul ?"

"He's fine , although he was as worried as i was about you . Your friends told me that you were attacked by an animal … what was it again … ? " she stopped to ponder and tried to remember .

"A wolf ." Percy finished for her .

"Yes ! After getting attacked by one, how can you still sit there so calmly ?" : she asked but a smile could be seen on her face , knowing that her son's bravery had not ceased even after all this time .

"Mom… This is my lifestyle , if I can't survive this ordeal , how did I survived the ones in the past ? The monsters are literally getting queue numbers just to kill me , remember ?" : Percy chided , but also laughing and his mother joined in .

The conversation lasted till the time has been used up and Percy left his cabin , feeling happier than he had been for the past few days .

Percy laid at the sand , feeling the waves lapping his legs. Suddenly the sea spray touched his fingers and a stinging feeling made him pull his hand away .

His fingers had blisters on them when he held up to look, then he remembered .

Before he came here to the beach, there was a piece of blade in the grass that had caught his eye with it's silver glimmer. Curiosity had made him pick it up and examine it , but as soon as he did , he had gave a yelp and dropped it as though he had just touched a naked flame. He had abandoned the blade at it's position, it suddenly look too dangerous to him.

Percy placed his hand back down again , such a trifle matter … It is not really that important , that piece of metal was probably hot when he picked it up which explains why it made his fingers sting.

It was a perfect weather that day , with clouds that partially cover up the purple sky with the wind buffeting his hair . This continued until he fell asleep from the cooling elements that lull him to sleep . This is his home-court anyway , nothing much can faze or disturb him for now.

Afterwards , even when it was close to midnight , Percy laid there still , soundly asleep , not even noticing the sound of sneakers crunching against the sand until the owner spoke.

"Percy ?" It was Annabeth .

"Yeah ?": Percy replied sleepily and half-opening his eyes .

"I-i need to tell you something … come with me , please ." : she said but also stuttering as she spoke , Percy noticed but chose not to ask. It might have been from the cold , since it is almost the start of winter, Percy thought . "Sure wise girl , let me get up first ." and he got up , brushing the sand off his pants .

Annabeth led Percy along the beach, as they walked, Percy slipped his hand into hers and was startled when she felt a slight flinch from her . But that moment quickly passed as she too gripped his hand, tightly though , as if she was afraid that he might run away suddenly.

Why is she behaving like this ? Percy thought , what is making her so tensed ?

He shrugged and continued to follow Annabeth .

* * *

Ok this chapter is quite shorter than the rest but I will update as soon as I can ! Hope you guys are enjoying the story ! REVIEWS PLEASE ! 😁😀


	6. Chapter 6

_~~Chapter 6 : The Wolf's Entrance ~~_

Annabeth let out a sigh and pulled Percy over to a spot where the trees come together so closely that beneath it was just a patch of darkness.

There they stood , Annabeth looked up at Percy and touched the side of his face lovingly with her hand . He smiled , taking her hand with his and smelled it , taking in the scent of her. Then Percy lowered his face , planting his lips on hers and the two demigods kissed tenderly. For a moment not caring about what else is happening around them .

Annabeth smiled , this is what she wants and wishes that this moment can last forever … But …

She pulled away and Percy looked at her with a confused look on his face , turning away so that she would not see it .

" Percy … I hate to break it to you but -" she started but was interrupted by Percy who had suddenly bent over with a groan . A gasp escaped from her mouth as she switched her gaze from Percy and a sudden thought jared her to look up at the night sky , searching for it..

And there it is gleaming like a shining white coin , the full moon just rising above the horizon.

However, all Percy knew was pain , pain that is beyond comprehensible to the wolf's bite which is now wreaking through his body again . The pain then forces him to go down on fours , try as he could , he could not get back up on his feet at least. Violent shudders went through his body as he let out yells of pain now and then in response to the horrible pain that up till now , he doesn't know where it came from .

Water , Percy thought groggily in his mind , I need water . He started to crawl with effort towards the beach .

Annabeth stood stock still with shock as she watched , she knew what the pain meant and she definitely knew what was going to happen clearer than Percy himself.

The pain suddenly worsened and Percy screamed ,thrashing in an effort to fight it and Annabeth stumbled backwards, away from Percy's figure as shock and disbelievement filled her .

"No ….. no . How can the fates be so cruel ?!" : Annabeth thought , she had hoped against hope and refused to believe it in the first place . Now seeing Percy in this state , makes her feel as though someone had just stabbed her repeatedly . But she stares ,transfixed at Percy as he starts to transform ..

Jet black fur is sprouting and spreading all over his body , tearing clothes and fabric in their bid for freedom . His fingernails turned into claws that were also black and fangs that are sharp to the tip as his face lengthened into a wolf-like snout feature . Ears became longer and pointier after a few seconds, all this ended with the growing a long black tail . However, his eyes are the most dormant : the same sea-green eyes that changes along with his mood .

Finally, the pain ebbed and Percy got up on fours , dazed from his transformation . He shook his head , trying to get his bearings and looked up at the now trembling figure of Annabeth, who is standing just a few feet away . Percy squinted at her , trying to focus , in the back of his mind he knew who she was , however , now his wolfish mind only thought of her as prey. He growled , baring his canine teeth and began advancing ain a crouching position.

Annabeth, now frozen with fear , watched him come closer .. and closer still, his jaws dripping with drool . "Percy … Please don't do this .." she finally said , begging .

Percy halted , he recognised the voice , it belonged to someone that he love most , but the wolf that had risen didn't and it only wanted blood , blood from the human standing right there in front of him. He growled angrily , more to himself at the contradiction that he is facing and pawed at the ground , leaving scratch marks on the ground.

Annabeth ,who noticed this . Pressed on , hoping to bring Percy back to his senses . "Percy , you can do this , control yourself , fight it .." she spoke half pleadingly and half soothingly , but Percy turned away from her forcefully, shaking his head roughly , tilting his head roughly to the trees and that's where he saw it with his powerful enhanced wolf vision .

A humongous cage sat there , nestled between the gap of the trees, seemingly made of celestial bronze from its soft glow.

All recognition disappeared from his eyes as it dawned on him that _she_ , that human, wanted to put to him in a cage . The wolf within him once again, gained control through his anger and shock .

Percy looked back at Annabeth , hatred boiling evidently in his eyes . Annabeth , shocked at his change of mood , looked towards the direction of where he had looked at and saw the cage and realization dawned upon her.

"No ! Percy ! This isn't what you think it is !" : Annabeth explained desperately.

Percy snarled, starting to run swiftly towards and she tripped , landing on her butt as he pounced . Her eyes widened as she saw his jaws opened , filled with sharp white teeth that are coming closer to her face at an alarming rate.

Annabeth lifted her hands up instinctively , but it is a futile attempt to protect herself and she knew it . She could not bear to hurt Percy , even to protect herself and so she waited for the inevitable to happen.

Suddenly, there was a sound of an arrow being drawn ,a "thunk" sound could be heard as the drawn arrow flew and pierced Percy's hind leg .

Percy yelped at the sudden pain that had erupted at his hind leg and veered , narrowly missing Annabeth's head .

He landed a good few feet away ,limping on his hind leg as he did so and looking at who had shot at him.

Thailia Grace stood at the top of the sand dunes , her bow out with another arrow already drawn and aiming at Percy.

Annabeth still on the ground , suddenly remembered with shock that Thailia's arrows are made of silver, shouted to Thailia : "Thailia don't ! That's Percy !"

Thailia stopped , her face facing Annabeth with a mixed expression of shock and disbelief , "Percy ?!" she asked , looking at Annabeth and the black wolf.

However, Percy seeing that Thailia was distracted , took that moment to make a run for the woods , ignoring the searing pain on his hind leg and also the pleading cries of Annabeth , telling him to come back .

* * *

Another chapter done ! It looks like Percy has gone a bit rogue there , watch out for the mext chapter to see what happens to him and Annabeth . Reviews are welcome !


	7. Chapter 7

∽∽ _Chapter 7 : Is That Me ? Am I a monster ?_ ∽∽

Percy ran , until he could no longer do so, due to the arrow that is still stuck in his hind leg. He looked around , trying to find shelter and there he saw it, a ditch that seems like a good place to rest. Deciding to rest there for the night ,he placed his body on the side where the arrow is not there. He laid in the ditch , panting, exhausted from his escape and long tiring run.

The ditch was quite big and a pool of shimmering water had been collected at the left side of Percy. His reflection in the water then caught his eye, and he curiously inspected his wolfish face , turning it here and there , the wolf in him felt amused .

"That's me ?" : he wondered with interest, while looking at his pointy ears in amazement and admiring his jade white teeth . He snarled and the reflection copied him , he laughed in his mind until he remembered … what had happened before he came here ..

A somber feeling came over him,as he switched his gaze from his reflection to his paws .

It was after the long run from Camp Half - Blood that he felt much more accustomed and in control of his new wolfish body , the wolf in him seemed to be more cooperative now too , the run must have exercised the aggressiveness out.

But Annabeth…

He thought back to what had happened just now, how he had wanted to attack Annabeth … And later on, Thailia , when she was just trying to protect Annabeth. He had fled, knowing in his wolfish instinct that he alone with an injury , he won't be able to stand in a fight for long . Now he remembers how Annabeth's face looked like when she first saw him transform , full with fear , and after that, Thailia's face when he had looked at her, full of dislike and anger. Those were the expressions that they usually reserved for … Monsters..

"I am a monster .." he thought , as tears filled his eyes and waves of sadness enveloped him and he howled , lamenting his sadness to the moon . After that , he laid his head on his paws , feeling empty and very alone .

Until a jolt of pain stirred him from his thoughts when he moved his hind leg , he yelped in surprise , twisting his head around to see what had caused the pain … it was that dam arrow ! Percy growled with discomfort as he inspected the arrow that is protruding out of his hind leg. The arrow wound doesn't really look that deep , so he decided that pulling it out shouldn't be that hard too.

Famous last words .

As soon as his jaws closed on the shaft of the arrow , he felt a stinging sensation that accelerated to a burning sensation in his mouth and he immediately let go , whimpering as he did so .

Percy wiped his stinging tongue on his paws and cursed in his mind ; that dam arrow is made of silver ! Which is bad for werewolves , if his memory serves right . That arrow would obviously be made of silver, Thailia is a hunter , actually not just that , but a lieutenant of Artemis and most of Artemis's hunters carries silver arrows with them .

The pain in his mouth soon subsided shortly, but that leaves the question of how to get the arrow out , since he can't touch it .

A rustle in the bushes suddenly startles Percy and he immediately sat up with alertness , while ignoring the stinging pain in his leg .

Percy realises that there was a new scent in the air after he sniffing , and also finding out that his new abilities included an extra powerful and sensitive nose , smirking to himself .

He gave a huge sniff and had time to contemplate that there were actually more than one scent, before something small hit his neck sharply.

Jumping while snarling with anger at the sudden attack , he tilted his head around to see a dart , a "tranquiliser dart" he thought as he started to feel groggy . He swayed on his four paws before toppling to the ground like a brick house .

All he could do is to listen as the sounds of padding of paws appeared around hi and footsteps of a human that he could discern but he could not see who it belonged to .

"My … my … What a prize ." was what he heard before he became unconscious and still.

* * *

Another chapter done ! Watch out for the next chapter to see what happens ! Reviews are welcome !


End file.
